<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【仁丸】微小定格 by xixilim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343659">【仁丸】微小定格</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim'>xixilim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【仁丸】微小定格</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*靠爱发电，ooc预警<br/>*3B 仁王 x 丸井 <br/>*恋人未满</p><p>1.<br/>“唔…………啊！找到了！”<br/>听到声响，仁王迷迷糊糊睁开一只眼，丸井正从大水箱后面探出一个脑袋。<br/>“丸井？” 仁王嘟囔了一声，“你怎么来了？”<br/>丸井走过来用脚轻轻踢了踢仁王的身子：<br/>“过去点，让我也躺会。”<br/>“……不要，那边有太阳。”<br/>“……破事多。” 丸井无奈，背靠着水箱坐在仁王身侧，随手从口袋掏出一根棒棒糖。</p><p>午后的第一节音乐课，教学楼天台温暖又静谧，只偶尔能听到不远处操场传来的声音。 正值春夏交替，温度正正好好是仁王觉得舒服的范围，于是便时常爬上天台，借着水箱的阴影补觉。所谓春困秋乏，人之常情，他便翘课翘的心安理得。<br/>这地方丸井来过一次后就止不住赞叹仁王着实像只猫一样会享受，但许是怕吵着仁王睡觉，他来的并不频繁。<br/>“所以你为什么没上音乐课？你不是最喜欢这节课？”<br/>“唔……想来就来了嘛。” 丸井咬着棒棒糖含糊其辞。</p><p>其实是因为中午趴在桌上睡着的期间做了个梦——梦里仁王站在一棵巨大的樱花树下说，我不留在神奈川了，要去外地读书。<br/>惊醒的时候一眼就看到了窗外飘扬的樱花花瓣，衬得整个画面梦幻又美好。但丸井却有些紧张，梦里的情节一遍遍在眼前略过，和此时此刻窗外的景色高度重合，他害怕下一秒仁王就会说出那句让人揪心的告别。<br/>丸井拍拍右边女生的肩膀：“看见仁王了吗？”<br/>“诶？……啊，下节音乐课的话，可能又躲到哪里去了吧，” 女生掩着嘴眉眼弯弯，含着笑意，“再说文太君都不知道的话，我怎么会知道啊~ ”<br/>一些将说未说的潜台词让丸井有些不好意思。<br/>他胡乱搪塞两句，去卫生间整理了一下自己睡乱的头发，之后熟门熟路地摸上天台。</p><p>“诶，” 丸井伸腿戳戳仁王的腰，“你高中去哪里啊？”<br/>“？” 仁王眨眨眼，“当然是直升啊，这有什么好问的。”<br/>丸井悄悄松了口气：“就确定一下。”<br/>“怎么了你，” 仁王语气疑惑，过了几秒神情突然变得不太好看，眼神锐利地望向丸井，“喂，你不会要去外地吧？”<br/>“啊——？怎么可能？！”<br/>“那你以后少问这种白痴问题啊。” <br/>丸井撇撇嘴，琢磨半天也没琢磨出一句怼回去的话。</p><p>丸井的头发正处于半长不短的尴尬长度，被楼顶的风吹起时挂在脸上痒痒的。他抬手撩开，没一会儿头发就又跑了过去，只好再伸手撩开，如此反复了几个来回，便不耐烦起来。干脆换了个方向，正面迎着风坐着，总算换得脸上一片清静。<br/>仁王看着身边这人小动作不断，到最后背对着他安分下来，不禁觉得有趣。他抬手试了试距离，刚好能够着丸井的后背。<br/>“丸井，来玩个游戏。”<br/>“诶？玩什么？” 丸井回过头来看他，从仁王的角度刚好能看到红发少年被阳光勾勒出的美好侧影。<br/>“转过去不许看，我在你背上写字，你来猜。”</p><p>仁王手指一笔一划落在丸井后腰处，怕影响感官，丸井还特地挺直了背。<br/>“嗯……横钩……撇……啊不是我的名字吗！”<br/>“嗯嗯，” 仁王敷衍着回答，“没写完呢你别乱动！”<br/>“点……横……什么嘛还是我的名字啊，” 丸井背对着仁王，声音从前面传来，听起来有些遥远，“丸井文太，我猜的没错吧！”<br/>仁王没理他，接着描画。<br/>这次的笔画有点多，丸井终于觉得困难了起来：<br/>“撇……？还是横……哎呀你写慢点！”<br/>“那可不行，” 仁王看上去简直就是在丸井背上胡乱画了些东西，“不然一点难度都没有了。”<br/>“唔……可是我都记不下来笔划这怎么猜！”<br/>“那就输了呗。”<br/>“那可不行！” 丸井气鼓鼓地转过身子，弯下腰看着躺着的仁王，“是不是‘帅气’? ‘可爱’？‘天才’？哈哈，肯定是想夸我又不好意思！”<br/>“……” 仁王几乎被丸井这过分自信的态度逗笑，“万一我写的是‘笨蛋’或者‘白痴’呢？”<br/>“那我也不承认！”<br/>仁王伸手将丸井凑过来的脸往两边拉，少年充满胶原蛋白的脸十分娇嫩，手感捏起来也格外好。<br/>“啊好痛——” 丸井胡乱拍打仁王的手背，“轻一点啊笨蛋！”<br/>“不要——”<br/>“你松手——！”<br/>“不——要——”<br/>最后还是闹成一团，天台的清静被时不时传来的嬉笑打破，少年人悠扬的心思随风散落到不知名的角落。</p><p>——「すき」(喜欢)，最后是这样写的。</p><p>2.<br/>丸井趴在桌上，手臂下垫着月测的数学卷子唉声叹气。<br/>70多分，说不上多坏，但如果要直升高中的话，就有点悬。</p><p>“puri，” 仁王凑过来，故作惊讶，“怎么会有人这么简单的题都做错？”<br/>丸井眼疾手快一把抓住仁王的辫子：“快把你卷子拿来借我改错题！”<br/>仁王疼的龇牙咧嘴，不得不弯着腰以拯救自己的头发：<br/>“……早不知道扔哪去了啊！松手！”<br/>“这样吗……” 丸井整个人肉眼可见的消沉了下去，手无力的从仁王的辫子上滑下，“难道说我必须要去办公室找老师改错题吗……”<br/>“笨蛋。” 仁王直起身子重新扎了扎头发，不客气地拍了一下丸井的后脑勺，“放学去我家，教你改错。”<br/>丸井猛地抬头，神情崇拜地看向仁王，语气夸张：“仁王さん真是世界上最好的人——！！”<br/>“你少折腾点事我就谢天谢地了。” 仁王神情无奈，随手从丸井桌上顺走一颗巧克力，慢悠悠地走回自己座位。</p><p>“喂——你之前没说还要等你值日啊——” 丸井盘腿坐在桌子上百无聊赖地看着仁王极其敷衍的拖地。<br/>“很快，也就是你吃颗糖的时间。”<br/>丸井转头看向窗外，傍晚的红霞给教室铺了层和煦的颜色，连带着嘴里的糖果也显得更甜美了些。他偷偷瞟了眼擦黑板的仁王，打心底里涌上欢喜。<br/>是两个人共享的，这样美丽的傍晚。</p><p>一人叼着一根棒棒糖回家的路上，仁王突然拉着丸井的袖子拐了个弯。丸井虽有疑惑，还是任由他拉着自己走。没走多远就停了下来，丸井仔细观察了一下周围，是学校后门处少有人来的空地。<br/>仁王蹲下身子，从背包里掏出一袋小零食，倒了些在丸井手上，示意他把手放低：<br/>“可别吃了，这不是给你的。”<br/>丸井“哦”了一声，乖乖捧着零食蹲下身子。等了一小会，怯生生的猫叫从不远处的树后面传来。<br/>仁王轻轻拍丸井的手臂，小声说：<br/>“你对着它叫两声试试。”<br/>丸井不疑有他，努力使自己的眼神看上去和善，然后对着小猫 “喵—喵—”的唤了起来。<br/>等了一会儿小猫咪就悄悄地挪了过来，嗅嗅丸井手里的零食，十分快乐的吃了起来。猫舌头上轻微的倒刺刮的手心痒痒，连带着毛茸茸的触感让心里也柔软下来。丸井觉得自己都要化了，彻底理解了吸猫的愉悦。他转头朝仁王笑笑，用气声说谢谢你带我来这里呀。<br/>仁王慌忙扭头掩饰自己发烫的脸。</p><p>有些事没有必要告诉他，比如说其实不用学猫叫那只小猫咪也会自己走过来。</p><p>除去老是捉弄丸井这一点，仁王的确算是一个好老师。他深入浅出地把丸井没弄明白的知识点疏通了一遍，又教他改好了试卷上的错题，耐心的样子让丸井自我怀疑了好几遍是不是原来对仁王有太多误解。<br/>“好了，你自己慢慢写吧，我打会游戏。”<br/>——fine，还是那个仁王雅治。</p><p>丸井老老实实坐在椅子上咬着笔一点点写，端端正正，认真仔细。仁王忍不住从电脑屏幕上分了神看向丸井，对方甚至都没注意到他探究的视线。<br/>一次数学考试考到洗心革面的地步？<br/>“丸井，这次考试这么重要吗？”<br/>“啊？……等等哦我把这题写完。” 丸井埋着头在稿纸上演算，过了会总算舒了口气，“太好了我做出来了！”<br/>他抱过自己的杯子喝了口水，看向仁王：“你刚说什么？”<br/>“我说你怎么突然决定重新做人。”<br/>“？什么重新——” 丸井反应了会才明白仁王在说什么，“喂本天才努力刻苦这有什么好怀疑的！”<br/>“行行行，那请问这位天才是什么让你更加努力刻苦了呢？” <br/>“唔……当然是升学压力。” 丸井眼神飘忽，说话也显得没什么底气。<br/>“真的？”<br/>“废话！” 丸井赶忙提高音量让自己显得坚定些。</p><p>其实也没说错，就是升学压力。但并没有多么远大的理想，无非是想和他一起进入新的学校而已。<br/>所以即使是非常不喜欢的数学，也要先坚持一段时间。</p><p>3.<br/>“咔哒——”<br/>“第二十五次，成功~ ” 仁王笑着把整蛊口香糖从丸井手上扯下来，重新整理成最初的模样塞回口袋里。<br/>“……你幼不幼稚啊！” 丸井有些炸毛，伸手就要去扯仁王那撮头发。<br/>仁王灵巧地躲过丸井的毒手，还不忘嘴上揶揄：“都25次了还上当到底是谁比较幼稚啊。”  <br/>丸井气呼呼地坐回座位，发泄般的把口香糖扔进嘴里，咀嚼的力道都大了不少。仁王看着活像只鼓起来的河豚的人暗自发笑，刚想走过去说两句的脚步被上课铃生生打断。</p><p>丸井撑着脑袋努力保持清醒，虽然他眼皮子都要闭上了。<br/>突然被一个小纸团直直砸中脑门。<br/>丸井迷离地眨眨眼，把小纸团铺展开：<br/>【笨蛋丸井上课睡觉果然是小猪ww】<br/>底下还画了一个猪的脸。<br/>要不是在上课，丸井都要掀桌子了。他抽出笔立刻开始灵魂作画，先画了一个狐狸头，边上一个拿着锤子的火柴人正拿着锤子往狐狸脸上砸去。<br/>还特地给火柴人加了一撮红色的毛以示自己的身份。<br/>趁着老师背过身去的空当，丸井把纸团扔向仁王。哪不知道纸团偏离既定轨道，第一次还没成功扔出去，只好弯腰捡起来接着危险操作。</p><p>“丸井！仁王！你俩上课干什么呢！” 刚回身就看到丸井朝仁王扔东西的怪异姿势，老师终于忍无可忍地念了名字。<br/>——小兔崽子忍你俩很久了，天天传纸条天天传纸条当真不把老师放在眼里。</p><p>最后一人抱着本书站在教室门口。<br/>“都怪你！谁要你非得上课写纸条！” 丸井小声抱怨。<br/>“？你敢不敢推脱的再干净点？到底是谁被老师发现了？”<br/>“哈——？” 还没两句就有点控制不住自己情绪，丸井的声音不知不觉大了起来，“你不扔过来我怎么会扔回去？”<br/>“自己上课开小差还怪别人了？”<br/>“你就事论事不要添油加醋！”</p><p>“丸井！仁王！你们有完没完！讲台让给你们好不好？！” 中气十足的声音从教室里传来，吓得门外吵得正欢的两人一哆嗦。<br/>“老师对不起——！！”<br/>这次倒是异口同声。</p><p>好容易捱到中午，仁王双手插兜慢慢往天台走。这时候赤也或者桑原正陪着他一起吃饭吧，仁王想着，那家伙肯定又会从别人便当盒里抢走一两个章鱼先生或者玉子烧，即便是这样到了下午还要嚷嚷着饿。<br/>想到这里心里突然酥麻了一下，好像被小猫的肉垫踩了一脚那样。<br/>啊，先睡一觉，醒了再看看要不要吃点什么吧——</p><p>“丸井？” 看到熟悉的背影身单影只的坐在天台上，仁王忍不住问道，“你怎么没跟他们吃饭？”<br/>“赤也被老师留堂抄单词呢，Jackal他们委员会有活动。” 丸井招招手示意仁王过来，递过去一个小巧精致的便当，“本来给我弟弟准备的，但他忘带了，便宜你了。”<br/>仁王有些怀疑的看了一眼丸井：“没下毒吧你？”<br/>“……。不吃算了。” 丸井作势就要把便当盒收起来。<br/>“诶诶浪费粮食也不太好——” 仁王赶紧把小盒子抓进自己怀里，顺便从丸井的盒盖里抽走一双干净的筷子，“我就勉强帮你吃掉吧。”</p><p>仔细看了看便当，小香肠、玉子烧、翠绿的菜叶包裹着的烤肉，都是自己爱吃的。<br/>仁王别有深意地转过头看了看丸井，那边虽然把嘴巴塞得鼓鼓囊囊还是掩盖不了脸颊的绯红。<br/>“真不是特地给我做的？” 仁王坏笑着往丸井凑了凑。<br/>丸井艰难咽下嘴里的食物，清了清嗓子回答：“不是啊，我弟弟也爱吃这些。”<br/>仁王笑着点点头，也没再追问。不得不承认，丸井做饭还真是相当合他口味，就连食量都估计的准确。吃完便当里最后一口，当下立刻就觉得饱了，再多一点都塞不下。<br/>“好吃吗？” <br/>仁王点点头，把便当盒收好放回丸井的小提包，看到丸井手上抱着的盒子，问他：<br/>“你到底为什么能吃这么多？”<br/>“因为我在长身体。”<br/>“努力长到一米七？”<br/>“……把你刚才吃的都给我吐出来，立刻，马上。”<br/>“我吐出来你要吗？你要我就吐。”<br/>“……不要。”<br/>仁王得意地挑挑眉。</p><p>一时间没人说话，除了丸井吃饭发出的轻微声响。<br/>“要毕业了啊……” 仁王望着飞扬的樱花发出一句感慨。<br/>“是啊，三年过得好快。”</p><p>丸井想到刚认识仁王的时候。银蓝色短发的男孩好像不太合群，社团活动时总是独来独往的。和自己一样总是在比赛时输给真田和幸村，但他似乎显得更坦然一些，不像自己，需要搭档安慰很久才能重新鼓起勇气站在球场上。仁王总是不卑不亢言辞犀利，即使对象是真田或是幸村，他也能毫不留情地指出对方的不足之处。<br/>后来他们迎来了柳生，这支年轻的队伍终于集结成型，向着更大的舞台势不可挡的进发。仁王不可估量的潜力也终于被挖掘，他和柳生的双打组合像钻石一样闪耀。<br/>那之后才和他分到一个班，见识到了不一样的仁王。他没有赛场上那样狡猾多端、盛气凌人，更多的是散漫随性、温和而少言。<br/>他明明有避开人群的习惯，却偏偏在每个人心里都举足轻重。<br/>——这样的，喜欢的人。</p><p>“仁王……” 丸井抬头望向天空，轻轻说道。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“毕业典礼，我会找到你吧。”<br/>“……会的。”</p><p>4.<br/>“丸井前辈——恭喜毕业————！！” 切原老远就叫喊着扑进丸井怀里，力道大到把熨帖整齐的衬衫都要弄皱的地步。<br/>柳紧随其后把切原从丸井身上提溜下来，朝丸井和桑原笑笑：“毕业快乐。”<br/>“哈哈柳也是~” 丸井笑着揽过桑原的肩膀，做了个标志性的wink手势，“高中再见啦!”</p><p>之后幸村、真田和柳生也依次来打过招呼，大家笑着约定高中再见的时候，切原在一旁哭的撕心裂肺。<br/>“呜呜呜呜呜呜……” 切原站在柳旁边擦眼泪，环视了一圈觉得有点不对劲，“诶？仁王前辈呢？”<br/>柳生推推眼镜：“肯定是嫌麻烦，又在哪里躲起来了。”<br/>丸井低下头若有所思。</p><p>三年级全体站在大礼堂里听校长讲话时，丸井拿过旁边椅子上的毕业证书，悄悄往后门溜。走到一半对上了隔壁方阵幸村的视线，彼此都愣了一秒。<br/>丸井笑着拿食指放在嘴唇上做了个“噤声”的动作，幸村了然地微笑，用口型朝丸井说，帮我跟他说毕业快乐。<br/>——当然。</p><p> </p><p>推开天台的小门时，正好迎来一阵大风，将花瓣裹挟着抛向天空，再像雨一样撒落下来。丸井仰着头盯着飞舞的花瓣许久，等到它们悉数落下后才慢腾腾地往水箱后面走。<br/>仁王正穿着整洁的制服坐在迎风的位置。<br/>丸井挨着他坐下，双腿随意的往前伸展。他把仁王的那份毕业证书扔到对方怀里，笑着说：<br/>“大家都祝你毕业快乐，赤也眼睛都哭肿了。”<br/>仁王侧过脸，对丸井笑笑，伸手从对方头发上拿下一片花瓣，轻轻应了一句“嗯”。</p><p>除了网球，在其他方面，仁王其实是个蛮安于现状的人。他觉得自己有好的搭档，有可靠的队友，有不错的成绩，还有一个陪在身边的笨蛋同班同学，挺好的。毕业这种事，如果对于以上因素没有影响的话，不过是个徒增伤感的仪式而已。<br/>要说变数可能也有，就是不知道高中还会不会和他一个班。<br/>那么如果不在一个班了，他还会像这样，逆着人潮坚定不移的找到我吗？</p><p>“丸井……”<br/>“你别说话！” 丸井突然急促地打断他，从口袋里掏出什么握在手心。犹豫了一会儿，下定决心般看向仁王，“我先说。”<br/>仁王点点头。<br/>他对上仁王的视线，已经显得过长的刘海快要遮住少年狭长的双眼。这双眼睛他已经看了上千个日夜，从里面流露出的各种情感也见识了太多。此时此刻他们就要一起迈进新的人生阶段，而那双眼睛又会随着时间迸发出更多丸井还没有领会过的光彩。<br/>在仁王的身后，无数被风吹起的花瓣飞舞着略过。他又想起那个梦，但这一次，眼前的男孩真实而温暖，他正看着自己，且永远不会轻描淡写地说出离别。<br/>其实丸井只是希望，被定义成“温柔”的那一种目光，能在自己身上停留的长久些。</p><p>“这个送给你。” 那是丸井制服上的第二颗纽扣，今早被他小心翼翼地剪了下来。</p><p>仁王接过那颗纽扣，和自己衣服上相同的样式，但似乎散发着丸井独特的甜蜜气味。他突然觉得有点好笑，又觉得一切似乎理所当然。</p><p>他朝丸井伸出手：<br/>“丸井，毕业快乐。”<br/>在仁王手心里，一颗纽扣正安静的躺在那里，似乎已经等待了很久。</p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p>【3B我还能磕——！！！！】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>